Birthday Mishap
by FanfictionCritique
Summary: Where Natsu forgets his daughters birthday and sends happy to buy the gift. let's see if our lovable dragonslayer can survive a pissed off and suspicious Lucy. throw in a drunk Ezra and stripper, you've got a whole night of humor. XD
"Natsuuu…" Happy whined for the 50th time that day. "When are we going home, you've been training for three days straight and I'm hungry!? Natsu sighed after hitting and demolishing an unsuspecting tree. "Happy if you're so hungry, go eat some of the food we packed… speaking of which, don't eat the rice balls Luce made me. Natsu turned about to start training before happy spoke.
"Natsu…." Happy said with a blank stare.  
"Yeah happy?"  
"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD WE HAD PACKED! Happy yelled at the top of his lungs effectively scaring away all wildlife.

_  
At The Guild  
"Mama!" a five year old girl with coco brown eyes yelled across the room to get her mother's attention. Said mother turned in the stool she was sitting on. "Yes, Nashi sweetie?" the blonde haired woman looked over daughter seemingly satisfied with her pink and white polka dotted dress that went just below her knees and her white flats with pink bows on top. "Can I go with Silver and Emily to the park please?" Lucy Dragneel looked toward the two said kids talking animatedly together waiting by the guild door. "I don't know-"  
"Please, with a million chocolate strawberries on top" Nashi had her lips in a pout, hands folded in a pleading motion, with big watery puppy dog eyes already intact. Erza who was sitting next to Lucy smiled and nudged Lucy with an armored elbow "Oh come on Lucy, let her go, I'm sure Emily and silver will do a great job watching her and besides Emily certainly won't let her out of her site." Erza's eyes gleamed with pride while speaking of her daughter.  
Sweat dropping at Erza the blonde caved in "Okay, but only if Zeref goes with you, I have to stay here and help Mira at the bar. Think you can be good for your uncle Zeref?" Nashi nodded her head vigorously and fist pumped the air. "YOSH!" But across the room the Dark mage Zeref looked like he was a dear caught in headlights. Ever since the curse he's isolated himself from humanity or better yet the world. When Natsu beat him during Zeref's war, He dragged him back to FairyTail, and somehow got rid of the curse. Natsu demanded that he so called, "Cut the crap and start talkin." After fully explaining his- their story, Natsu surprisingly forgave him and asked- more like made him join FairyTail, and much to his distress, move in with him and his very pregnant wife. Zeref denied and threw a tantrum much like a child but in the end Natsu also won that battle too. "Uncle Zeref! How long are you going to stare at me? Zeref snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards his niece who was staring at him expectantly. Nashi smiled and hopped in her spot before tugging on his pants. "Uncle Zeref can you come with me to the park, momma says I can go only if you come with me?"  
"...Sure." Zeref gave in with a sigh albeit reluctantly, she was lucky he loved her. He smiled, he loved his brother and sister in-law of course but his niece would forever hold a special spot in his heart. She has since the day she was born. "Yay! arigato Uncle Zeref!" Nashi pulled him out of the guild along with Emily and silver the three children laughing like no tomorrow, a quiet Zeref following behind.

~Lucy's Pov~

I stared at now closed guild doors with a smile. " Isn't it great that Nashi loves Zeref?" I asked the redhead ordering probably herr 100th slice of cake.

Erza looked up from her cake and swallowed, " yeah... he's grown really fond of Nashi. Yet he doesn't seem to have gotten used to the guild yet."

"Well, maybe he needs some time I mean he has spent 400 years in isolation, that's a long time to be separated from humanity and FairyTail isn't exactly a subtle place to start easing into." I reasoned

" True.."

"Mira! Nashi just left with Emily and Silver to the park so we have at least 3 hours to start decorating." I yell to her across the guild.

" Great! I thought she would never leave" She giggled and called for Gray and Gajeel as well as all of the girls to the bar.

Standing up on top of the bar I gave orders to everyone present. Today had to be absolutely perfect since today was Nashi's sixth birthday and what kind of mother would I be if I didn't give her an infamous Fairytail birthday party. " Has anybody seen my idiot!?"

When all I got was a bunch of no's, I frowned he promised he'd be here on time for her birthday... he couldn't have forgotten right? No! Nashi's his daughter he would never, he loves her too much. " if you see him tell him that I want to see him immediately."

"Aye!"

_~Natsu's POV~

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that we ran of food earlier happy!" I yelled

Happy face palmed and then pinched the bridge of his nose " I did tell you and you said we could go to the nearest town and eat there."

" I don't remember saying that..."

"Natsu your such a baka. We have to get back anyway, we were supposed to be back in Magnolia yesterday so we could be on time for Nashi's Birthday today."

I looked up at happy from my frantic packing confused, did he just say Nashi's Birthday was today? "What the hell are you talking about, Nashi's birthday is tomorrow right?"

"…."

" Happy?"

" NATSHUU YOU BAKA TELL ME YOU DIDN'T FORGET NASHI'S BIRHTDAY?!"

" Nashi's birthday is today, I thought it was tomorrow! Isn't the 30th tomorrow?"

"No, it's today, I can't believe YOU FORGOT!" " I didn't forget I just missed placed the dates..."

Crap crap crap crap I totally screwed up. luce is gonna kill me, and Nashi... she'll be so upset. Frowning, I took off in a full on run towards Magnolia " Happy let's go! We need to get back before the party starts. Happy grabbed the back of my shirt, flying us in the direction of Magnolia.

" Aye! what about her gift isn't it at our house?"

"Present..." I started to sweat. I seriously screwed up, im such an idiot! I can't miss Nashi's sixth birthday!

" Look I'll go to the market while you go and find Nashi and Lucy before they start to worry"Happy said a look of determination on his face.

" Thanks Happy."

_Normal POV

Laughing could be heard throughout the park as two little girls ran after a raven haired boy about their age while a black haired man watched over them.

" We're going to catch you silver!" Yelled a pink haired girl catching up to him.

" OVER MY DEAD BODY" He yelled back increasing his speed to get out of Nashi's reach.

The two girls glanced at each other then nodded and yelled in unison," That could be arranged!"

Silver came to sudden stop in front of a tree and cursed his bad luck under his breath, which he quickly regretted seeing as both girls had appeared magically behind him.

"No cursing!" Nashi smacked the back of his head.

"Stop swearing Baka!" Emily knocking him out with a blow to the face

Zeref chuckled under his breath watching the scene unfold with great amusement. His niece was just as hot headed as her father but as sweet as her mother.

" Nashi we should head back to the guild it's getting kinda late." Zeref called for her. " Aww, can't we stay just a little longer?" She pleaded.

" No I'm afraid we have to leave, your mom will start to worry about where you are." " fine, but can we go to our house first to see if papa's back?"

Silver finally came to with the help of Emily yelling at him and shaking him awake. " Nash, didn't uncle Natsu say he was going to be here on time for your party, maybe he's at the guild with aunty Lucy decorating or something?"

" Yeah but I still want to check and see." Nashi pushed. Zeref put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. " we can take a look and see if he's home and then head straight to the guild."

The brightest smile placed itself on Nashi's face. "Yay!" They made their way to the Dragneel residence.

_Lucy's POV

Decorations in place, cake is baked, the guys behaving, overflowing pile of presents, Natsu and happy... still not here. I sigh and let out an annoyed growl. "has anyone seen my Idiot husband!?" More No's... That bastard better had not forgotten our daughters birthday or I swear I'll kill him! Just as I said that statement the guild doors fly open. " Natsu! What the hell took you so long?"

I could tell he ran all the way here from how heavy he was breathing and how sweaty he was. "Hey Luce, I just lost track of time is all" he said through heavy intakes of air.

"well I'm glad you finally made It, I was starting to think you forgot about Nashi's birthday. Natsu paled a little which made me narrow my eye's " you didn't forget did you?"

"N-no I didn't, absolutely not, I could never f-forget h-her birthday."

"You baka ! You did forget how could yo-"

" PAPA!"

Nashi ran into her stupid father's arms hugging as tight as her little arms would allow her. "Happy Birthday princess!" Natsu smiled and kissed her head.

"Where were you, I was looking for you all morning?" Natsu just chuckled nervously under the glare I was giving him. " I just got back from training with happy, you know I couldn't miss your birthday."

"Well I don't care as long as you're here!"

_Normal Pov

Nashi's party was in full swing now and our favorite dragon slay was sweating. Where the hell was happy when he needed him, he should've been here by now! Happy wasn't the only thing he had to worry about, oh no! His suspicious wife was starting to ask questions and it didn't help with how she kept glaring at him. If happy didn't come back soon he was dead!

"Oi Flame brain, the hell you looking for?"

" Shut up stripper it's none of your business!"

"Oh yeah, you wanna go!"

Both males got into a fighting stance about to start another guild brawl until- a very pissed off erza who had one to many jello shots with cana appeared right behind them. "what doing you think your doing?"

"N-nothing erza, we're pals see?" They say in unison

Erza tried to refocus her attention so she can see who she's talking to... "gajeel, when did you cut your hair?"

" Gajeel?... erza how much did you have to drink?" Gray asked.

" Who the Hell said I couldn't drink anymore?!"

" No one!" Natsu made break for it while he was still in one piece, leaving gray standing there and having to deal with a drunk erza.

Hiya my names FanfictionCritique, but you can call me FC. This is my very first story on here and it is waaaaaaay past due. I had to work up the courage to write and post this. With the help of a friend I got it posted ^_^ ! This was meant to be a one-shot but I guess it got out of hand hehe. I love criticism and would love if gave a review. This is weird but even reviews from haters your comments make me laugh honestly! I'm going to stop this now since it's getting too long.

Sayonara

FC


End file.
